Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 58/@comment-50.106.163.35-20151210154136
So I made a version of what I'd like Mao VS Castro to be. Lots of double meanings or triple in this, and yes, the line before the last two in Castro's last verse is a Ho Chi Minh reference. Tell me what you think lol. I'm sorry though, I'm not very good at lyrics. xD Mao: It don't take no Maoism to know that I've already won. I'm known nationally, go ask my buds in Taiwan. In war you won't fair, Guerilla, leave ya landlocked like Uganda. You have no place here, go slap your face on more propaganda. My army's red with blood, just like your tomato face. I could be laying in my grave and still beat ya in a leg race! I'll take one giant leap for China, and you've turned me bored. May Fourth got floored, I'm a verbal warlord! Fidel: Your reign was slanty, just an academy of sloppy techniques. A carbon copy of Nazi Germany, enslavery and guioteens. I got this battle nationalized, sorry, your land has fizzled. But this Cuban's a crisis on the mic when he spits like a missle. Donkey Hong Kong here's taking all of his peep's grain. That's low. I'd rather be captured by Bolivian forces all over again. You started a revolution good for your people? well ya weren't wary. 'Cause killin' 10's of millions of citizens? Someone give Stalin a dictionary! You could fair better in North Korea, you nuisance. Oh look, little Mao wanted to follow in Burnie Sander's footsteps. You don't want to mess with the Cubans, we're versatile. You know how to march in a line pretty, we get up close and personal. Mao: That's enough, I'm putting Ricky Ricardo here in detention. And I'm sure your men in their underwear gets your soldier at attention. We know your well-adjusted to Guevera's arsenal but give it a rest. Get the hell out of Venezuela with Chavez, drinking yourself to death! No way I'll get beat by a left winger, I mean business, loan shark! You're right, I'll march! And leave my Otto Von Bismark! My throne is too high up for Bolivar to top, ya got rocked. And your economics won't be the only thing that's getting blocked. I was the first to check in, yet his biggest jester. Is rolling in on a gay Pink Tide? you're sure bringing the pressure. You tried tried tried and it makes me laugh so hard I cry. That you waited your whole life for one 26th of July! Fidel: I don't blame the Soviets, and you sure rock that bling. So many wifes you could earn the title "Lord of the Rings." With the taxes and raps you pack you should be working class. A proletariat in the rice fields, I'm sure Nikita would like that. I slaughter pigs at their bay, in doom you're knee deep. Seems that this Ho decided to spend Spring and Autumn practicing Chi. But in this Art of War, you won't win with noodles and kung fu. 'Cause last time something foreign destroyed an asian so bad, it ended WWII.